Sanitarium
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: Sasuke lives in an insane asylum, Itachi doesn't make life any easier. Lemon/Rape/Angst. ItaSasu, SuiSasu, NejiGaa. Sorry if it flows weird, I dropped this for like 2 months before I finished it.


**A/N: How many of you have seen the 1999 version of The House on Haunted Hill? Raise your hands. Okay, well if you have than great if you haven't go watch it. This fic is somewhat inspired by than movie however I also drew inspiration from the song Welcome Home (Sanitarium) by Metallica. This is not a songfic but if you want to listen to Sanitarium while reading this go ahead. Also I would like to point out that if you are a Metallica poser than I should like you to know that my hand will reach out of your computer screen in 46 minutes and 7 seconds to slap you in the face, so I suggest you use that time to look up and listen to as many Metallica songs as you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Metallica, Sanitarium, or The House on Haunted Hill...**

**XXX**

I was sitting on the cold metal table (as opposed to the beige couch on the opposite side of the room which I had never sat on after _that _day) in Itachi's office, I looked at the white tile ceiling, for something to do, as I waited for my harbinger of doom to appear. God this place pisses me off, those men in their clean white coats and nosy personalities than make you want to punch them in the face because they keep _trying to get into your head._ I could scream, I could scream myself hoarse, and it still wouldn't help my situation. I heard the door open and I looked at my tormentor, my own brother, Uchiha Itachi. He had his long raven hair in it's usual ponytail and he was wearing his usual white dress shirt. He never changed from day to day. His black eyes looked at me in distaste. Like I said, nothing about him ever changes.

"Hello, Sasuke" he remarked "I assume you won't be willing to cooperate with me today,as usual" he scoffed at me

Silence. That was my response. I didn't like to speak to him directly since the incident

**XXX**

I was biting my lip to keep from screaming as he pushed his cock into my unprepared ass. I could feel my teeth pierce the skin of my lip and Itachi bent down to lick the drop of blood making it's way from the wound to the end of my chin. I squeezed my eyes shut as he began to thrust into me, hard and fast. He slammed into my prostate and I lost my cool exterior. I released my lip and let the scream rip from my throat.

He leaned down and into my ear whispered "That's what I like to hear, keep screaming" He kept thrusting with no regard for the pain he was causing me. I was reaching my own climax and I screamed louder as I came on his stomach. He thrust into my abused passage a few more times before reaching his own climax, spilling his seed deeply into my ass.

I watched him dress, in a calm silence like what had just happened hadn't I was an empty shell on the table, cum and blood leaking from my ass. I felt dirty and used. Not like he cared though.

**XXX**

He struck me, and I didn't make a sound. He struck me again and still I was silent. A quick flare of emotion passed through his cold gaze and I could tell he wanted to scream in frustration, the sadistic bastard he was, if I didn't know better I would say that he was dying for me to talk to him, like the way things were before my induction to the asylum. But I did know better and I knew that the he just wanted some kind of verbal reaction to his actions, his actions that were wrong on so many levels, rape, incest, pedophilia the list continues. I don't think the string of unfortunate events in my life will ever end.

When I was 8 I killed my father, who also happened to be an abusive asshole. He was always smacking me and my mother around I can remember vividly the pool of blood in the kitchen where I had taken a knife and stabbed my father in the stomach, I continued to stab and cut and slice into the flesh of my father. Then my mother walked in, I remember blacking out after that and waking up in the hospital. The doctors told me what I had done. I laughed, a blood curdling laugh in the realization that my father would no longer be there to torture me. Although I was still deemed unstable as many times as I tried to explain to them that I only wanted to kill _him. _That is how I ended up in this hell hole...

Itachi looked at me again. His irritation was glowing in his eyes. He took the pen from his table and stabbed into the flesh in my arm. I winced but still made no sound. Blood poured from the wound and pooled on the table. I wasn't sure if that was for the silence or if he just felt like it. He decided to call it quits for the day and called a nurse to bring me to the medical ward.

In the medical ward the nurse had me sit on the counter as she wrapped gauze around the puncture wound in my fore arm. She didn't say anything to me, all of the nurses were used to treating these kinds of things -from both me and plenty of other patients as well- and I was used to getting them, I don't think that's a good thing but what can I do about it? The nurse took me back to my room. Once I was inside she closed the door and I heard the lock click into place.

One thing you learn pretty quickly in an insane asylum is that you face near constant boredom. So I lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over my head, then I slowly drifted off to sleep. I only woke up the next morning when the nurse gently shook me awake to hand me my morning pills. I took the paper cup and downed the pills, ignoring the water she held in her hand. She looked at me briefly before leaving. I sat on the bed with my back against the wall, zoning out. The thing I missed most about the outside world was my MP3 player. Music was my life, I used to listen to it incessantly- at home, in class, in the car etc. etc.- now I barely ever get to listen to it anymore. I sighed to myself and looked at the door. It wasn't locked because breakfast was still up and running for the day. I pulled myself into a standing position and then jumped off of the bed and onto the padded floor.

I made my way down the hallway and onto the cafeteria. I grabbed a donut from the shelf in passing and went to sit at the table in the back corner where Suigetsu and Gaara were sitting. Suigetsu was schizophrenic, not like the murderous kind. You know how most people talk to themselves? Well when Suigetsu does it, he talks back. That kind of thing Gaara had attempted suicide, in fact you could still see the scars on his arms. I was taking the first bite of my donut when Neji walked up. He sat down next to Gaara, snatching a strip of bacon from his plate. Gaara tried to protest but Neji pressed their lips together, effectively shutting Gaara up. Suigetsu snickered at the display and I couldn't suppress a smirk. The thing with Neji though, none of us could figure out why he was here, he seemed normal enough, and he wouldn't tell us. Personally I think Gaara knows but I don't care and I don't want to pry.

"Hi, Sasuke. Hey, Suigetsu" Neji said, pulling away from Gaara to formally greet us. Gaara looked at Neji, a silent cry for another kiss. Neji leaned down whispered in Gaara's ear "Later, we'll be in trouble for PDA again if we keep making out here..." Neji let his sentence hang, his tone suggesting more than just a make-out session.

I shook my head, Neji could be such a pervert. I took the last bite of my donut and got up from the table.

"Where are you heading, Sasuke?" Suigetsu called, running to catch up.

"Where do you think" I replied with a smirk in his direction.

"Good point" He replied with a toothy grin.

I walked down the long white hallway and stopped at my door.

"After you" I told him, pulling the door open.

He walked in and I followed closing the door behind me. He threw himself on my bed and I looked at him. He made no attempt to move. I sighed. "Just remember...you forced me to do it" I told him.

"What are y-" he was cut off by a grunt. Which was caused by me planting myself firmly onto his stomach. I smirked at him.

"You are _so _gonna get it!" He informed me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiled and reached up to grab my shoulder. Giving it a rough shove, he pushed me off of him and onto the floor. The next thing I knew he was straddling me while holding my wrists above my head. I bucked my hips up towards him in a futile attempt to regain control. He waited a few minutes for me to try everything and when I had failed completely he smirked at me. I half glared at him.

"I win" He said.

"Yes, yes, now get off of me" I told him.

"And why would I want to do that, Sasuke?" Suigetsu inquired.

"Because I told you too...?"

"But if I listen to you then it's no fun!" Suigetsu said brightly. I rolled my eyes and then his lips suddenly met mine.

"Bastard..." I muttered into his lips.

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" He asked of me.

"I don't know, it might be an improvement..." I said pretending to contemplate.

"That is so not the answer I wanted" He pouted. It was adorable.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding!" I exclaimed and craned my neck to reach his lips.

I could taste his smirk.

He let go of my wrists to pull the white cotton t-shirt over my head. He placed a line of kisses on my jaw line before making his way down my neck. He stopped at my nipple and took it into his mouth. I squeaked in surprise when he took it between his canines. He looked at me, his eyes alight with amusement. I glared, even while raising my chest into his mouth as he sucked on the flesh. He took his mouth from my chest only to press his lips against mine in another kiss. I twined my fingers into his hair pulling him closer. He licked my lip asking for entrance which I granted.

He probed my mouth with his tongue, his hands nearing my ever growing erection. I pulled away for a second.

"What's wrong" He asked, confused.

"Why am I the only half-naked one here?" I asked

"Does my being fully-clothed bother you?" He asked

"Frankly, yes" I replied, with a somewhat serious expression-well as serious as my expression could be considering the position I was in.

He solved this problem by pulling his shirt over his head. "Happy?" he asked with a Cheshire Cat grin. I nodded my approval. He pulled me back into the kiss, placing one hand on my hip and the other sneaking it's way into my pants. He grasped my erection and I gasped quietly. He slid his hand up and down my shaft, making me moan in the back of my throat, pre-cum was leaking from the head and I was moaning louder now. Then I heard the door open. I looked over to see a nurse standing in my doorway, she looked on the verge of a nosebleed.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked a faint blush crawling across my face.

"N-n-no" She stammered "Sasuke, I-itachi...re-requests your...presence..."

"Whatever" I told her pulling on my shirt. I looked at Suigetsu, feeling somewhat guilty.

"It's cool" he said, holding up his hands in a surrender-like gesture and putting on a small smile "I guess I'll just have to take care of this problem on my own..." I rolled my eyes, but bent down to kiss him one more time.

The nurse cleared her throat and I turned to glare at her, before getting up and walking out of the door. I pulled my shirt down over my crotch in a somewhat ineffective attempt to hide my own problem. We made the journey to Itachi's office and he stepped out when he saw us. He looked at me, raising his eyebrow, before shaking his head. The nurse walked over and whispered something in his ear. I saw his eyes widen then narrow. He grabbed me roughly by the arm-the one where he stabbed me yesterday, no less- and threw me in his office before slamming the door. I could hear a low conversation going on outside, but couldn't make out the words. I stood there as Itachi walked in, his eyes glittering with anger. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and slammed me against the wall, holding me a good foot off of the floor. It took a lot of effort to not let my head slam into the wall with the rest of me. I didn't need a concussion on top of what had already happened and what was to come.

He let go and I dropped. He planted a kick to my ribs and I made a small cry of pain, feeling at least one of my ribs cracking. He smirked maliciously. I was officially scared. He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the floor. My supply of air had been virtually cut off and I was on the verge of panic, was he going to kill me?

"You disgusting little slut" He said, venom-laced. "Would you spread your legs for anybody?"

I couldn't respond due to the lack of oxygen. He let go of my neck and I sat up slightly, gasping for breath. I looked at him and he punched me in the stomach, I coughed a few times and spat the blood on his carpet. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the wall. I could hear the drywall crack beneath my forehead.

"How many times must I tell you that you are _mine_" He ground out.

I was dizzy and I felt nauseous. Itachi pulled on my hair again and I landed on my back. He kicked my ribs again and I was sure that he had broken two more. I groaned. He looked at me and apparently noticed that my erection hadn't gone down. I was a bit of a masochist, sue me. What else could I do after the years of abuse?

"Your getting off on this?" He asked disgusted "Fucking little whore! You just love it when I beat you to hell don't you?" He asked, his volume doing a crescendo.

He took my head in his hands lifting it from the floor and doubling me over, slamming my forehead into the floor, adding to my head injury. Blood from a gash above my eye dripped into my eye and I attempted to blink it out. I was on the verge of passing out but I forced myself into consciousness. Itachi had started ripping off my clothes and I was starting an inward panic. I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder, enough so that his teeth nearly met. I winced as I felt blood drip from the wound.

He began to remove his own clothes and I was hoping to die from my injuries somewhere between now and before Itachi was done stripping. Ha, as if _I _could be so lucky. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and threw me to the floor, my ass in the air. He positioned himself behind me, the head of his cock pressing slightly against my entrance. Then he began to enter me, agonizingly slow. I let out a small whimper as his large cock stretched the tight muscles of my hole. When he was fully sheathed in me, he quickly pulled out, almost all the way and shoved it back in. I could feel warm liquid dribbling from my ass. It was blood. He repeated this process, moving faster with every thrust, more blood dripping down my thighs. Itachi's nails were digging into my hips, and tears were pooling in my eyes.

He grabbed my hair again, ripping some of the black strands from their roots. He yanked my head back -almost to the point that I could see his cock in my ass- shaking the tears loose. He kept thrusting and I could feel heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach, I was close. With a cry of his name, my passage walls clenched around his dick, squeezing out every drop to spill into me. My own seed splattered against the carpet. We held this position for a few seconds before Itachi let my head drop. He pulled out of me, causing more of my blood to spill. I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and misery. I blacked out.

I woke up in the medical ward. My wounds had been stitched and taped and whatever else it was that needed to be done to heal. I wasn't in any pain during my stay and I came to the conclusion that they had me on some seriously good shit. When they let me go, I threw myself on the bed carefully and sighed into my pillow. I heard my door open and I grunted in acknowledgment of their presence.

"Sasuke?" came Suigetsu's voice. I sat up quickly, propping myself up on my elbow.

"What is it?" I asked noting the look in his eyes.

"Why do you put up with it?" He asked looking me directly in the eye.

I looked back at him "What do you mean?" I asked

His eyes flashed "Don't play dumb!" he snapped. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay," I replied, I patted the bed beside me and he sat down , as opposed to his usual manner of flopping onto my bed.

"Really though? Why do you deal with it? Why don't you fight back?" Suigetsu continued.

I really wanted to drop the subject but since Suigetsu wouldn't let it drop, I replied with " I don't know, I really don't. I don't think it ever crossed my mind. I suppose I fell and I haven't gotten back up,"

"Sasuke," Suigetsu said in a whisper. "You really should try to get back up," Suigetsu said with just the slightest hint of humor. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know if I can," I said in a sad tone, despite the slight smile still on my lips.

"Of course you can!" Suigetsu cried.

"I'm glad someone has faith in me," I replied sadly.

Suigetsu pressed his lips softly to mine and I returned the kiss. He pulled away and I could still feel his lips on mine. He smiled and walked out of the room. I watched him leave and when he was gone, realized how tired I was. I pulled the blanket over my head and lay there thinking until I slipped into unconsciousness. I dreamed we were walking, Suigetsu and I. We were walking except that he was in front of me and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't catch up. I awoke with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I got up and looked out the window of my door, and saw no one. I quietly opened the door and made my way down the hall to Suigetsu's room. I opened the door. He was in bed but I could tell he was awake.

"Hey," he said

"Hey," I replied

"What's wrong,"

"Nightmare," I replied making my way over to his bed.

He looked at me and then lifted the blanket to let me in. I gladly crawled in, cuddling against his chest. I listened to the sound of his breathing and it helped me relax. I stretched my face into a large yawn. Suigetsu placed a kiss on my forehead and I nuzzled my head between his head and chest. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around my waist and I let out another yawn.

"Sleep," he told me in a whisper. I gladly obliged.

**A/N2: Hope you like it, I started this in like July, then it sat on my laptop unfinished for like two months. This fic represents my personal and very rational fear of asylums. Review please. **


End file.
